


Hunger

by snooperj



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Lust, POV First Person, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian shares his thoughts about the important of food and appeasing one's hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hunger  
> Pairing: Christian Grey x Anastasia Steele
> 
> Cross-posted to ff.net under the author name: Coffee-dono entitled "Drabble: Hunger"
> 
> If this gets enough positive reception I might consider continuing this drabble. :)

I find food to be an important resource; so much so that I don't tolerate to it being wasted so carelessly. What  _don't_  people understand about that simple philosophy? I abhor the thought of it.

And now comes this silly girl. Her name is Anastasia Steele, and she is the girl who quite literally changed me. Whether it was for better or worse has yet to be determined. 

_But I will know in due time,_  my subconscious sates my anticipation.

This silly girl is quite literally the most beautiful specimen I have ever beheld. For one reason or another she has driven me to feelings I never thought were possible. Feelings that led to unnatural circumstances to my groin.

_Fuck dammit Grey, where's your self-control?_  my mind scolds. Where indeed. I desperately clammor to regain my bearings.

"Have you eaten?" I ask coolly. She seems to blush at the question and feebly shakes her head, which she assumed was sufficient as a response. I scowl.

_What?_  That is unhealthy to its highest degree. This situation must be quickly remedied. Now.

"You must eat," I tell her, trying my best to hide what growing irritation I held at the prospect of her neglect eating. 

"But I'm not hungry," she mumbled in reply.

The typical response, one I never cared to put much stock or belief in. We have been on this see-saw for quite some time I have already made my conclusions of her wants and needs. Her appetite is spoiled, but at my expense from what her body seems to be eliciting. She has been shifting uncomfortably for quite some time now. I know what she wants.

Can she not be any more obvious? I run a hand through my hair in mock irritation before making my advances towards her. She visibly squirms when I draw near. "You aren't hungry for food are you, Miss Steele?" I ask wickedly.

Ah, the blush has increased full force. Our eye contact is broken as she hastily averts her gaze. I reach out and grasp the underside of her chin and have her face me. "Enlighten me Miss Steele. What are you hungry for?" 

She is as red as a tomato. She struggles to find her voice to speak. "Y-You, Mr. Grey..." The words fill me up with lust. Can she not be any cuter?

"What do you want from me?" I ask in mock confusion as I prod my hard-on towards her groin.

Ana yelps before she closes her eyes in embarrassment. "Inside of me... Christian..." she pleads.

How am I to deny a lady's request? I am, after all, an advocate against hunger... Of all sorts.


End file.
